


Before darkness and the shadow of death

by Jocelyne



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-08 06:49:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26967760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jocelyne/pseuds/Jocelyne
Summary: 苦手組み合わせ
Relationships: Murakami Shingo/Yokoyama Yuu





	Before darkness and the shadow of death

**Author's Note:**

> 和あなたに出会わなければ～夏雪冬花～搭配會不錯

所以就是 寂寞的錯吧

在收到訊息的瞬間，橫山裕盯著那條短短的，甚至連語氣詞都沒有的詢問，稍稍擰起了眉。  
如果可以的話....  
他不死心的遮住發訊人的顯示條欄，把消息一下用力拉到底部。  
大片慘白的反光裡能夠唯一參透出來的只有橫山模糊不清的沈默，和點他自己也看不清楚的自欺欺人。  
虹膜收到訊息預期之外的刺痛，橫山的眉頭皺的更緊了一點，也含括了那點沒來由的煩躁，刻劃皮囊的溝壑愈加深不見底，看起來甚至有點可怕的可憐。  
由於用力過猛的回彈，聊天軟件界面又彈回最開始的模樣，也就意味著，  
發訊人村上信五幾個大字，還沒等他默念著咒語變成其他人，就又大大方方的擺在了他的眼前。絲毫沒有故意的意思，但就是能夠無端讓他火大到挑起眉尖。  
還真是在哪個方面都在摧毀著橫山的努力，只要和這個名字掛鉤的話。  
橫山長出了一口氣，胸口起伏平緩，把所有想要逃避的想法都投擲在面前這片空氣之中，認命的用力重新點開訊息，白皙的指尖像是錯覺一樣在這個名字後面停留了很久，然後，從一個假名到一個假名，拆解構造，揣測手法，用上了他原本應該對放在桌前的劇本那樣認真的專注力。  
或者說，是他能夠做到的，最大的專注力。

「想要新買件睡衣，哪個牌子會比較好一點？」

记忆などいらない 永远に眠りたい  
已不需要記憶 想要永遠長眠  
もう このまま朝が 来なくたっていいや  
這樣的話 清晨永遠不必到來

他是懂他又最不懂他的人。  
是天生不相同，完全得益于後天苦心時事觀察的實幹勝利法。

平常講來，即使是來自男朋友的訊息，也似乎不用心情複雜到這樣的境地。  
除了如果是，村上主動用男朋友這種身分和口吻發送訊息的話，  
除了如果是，這是並不能數清楚的，睽違很多年後的，村上第一次主动向他敞開他的私生活的話，  
除了也許是，在他已經開始認為，他們之間的微弱關係性會終有一天無言消弭於“默契”中的話。  
  
除了橫山裕自己也想不到，村上信五一個動作對他的影響到底有多深，卻是用這種方式來簡明的話。

橫山有時會莫名的懷念起大家都還是黏黏糊糊的20代，那段並不能統括為美好的日子。  
大概是老了吧，說起這種話他總是自己先笑出來。  
感慨湧出嘴角的時候他總是選擇看一看周邊仍然還在吵吵鬧鬧的這群老少年，然後把所有的感慨都並在啤酒裡一口咽下去。  
然後會被取笑說這樣不利於老年人身體康健，再然後他大概會指著有張初老的臉強詞奪理的虧他怕死也還不戒菸，再然後呢，大概是個一發技強硬的奪去所有的焦點，最後是伴隨著狂笑聲順理成章的拍頭收尾。  
也許有的時候沒有拍頭，  
他就坐在一邊笑著看大家鬧，  
興致很高的時候，也許會一起鬧。  
然後會在一個很偶然的瞬間，橫山會發現那雙下垂眼裡藏了他不熟悉的神情。既安靜，又陌生。

20歲的村上大概不是這樣的。  
不是這麼的....沉穩？或者說是游刃有餘吧，總歸是沒有現在這種讓他通常覺得稍微有點討厭的成年人做派。雖然橫山其實非常有資格懷疑他在很多的時間里通常在故作老成。  
年輕人總歸是要艱苦些，在那段艱難又顯得漫長的日子裡，圍繞在他們兩個人之間的憂心仲仲往往大於愉快。  
要確認行程，要爭取機會，要面對大大小小的外景；害怕失敗，害怕雪藏，害怕僅有的一些東西也會喪失掉；會被嘲諷，會有委屈，會麻木到對著牆壁什麼都說不出來的失神和壓抑，也會坐成一團指著對方的臉說你哭起來表情真的好糟糕。  
但是，  
不知道是不是所有人都會這樣，在回憶過去年華的時候，不論過程是多麼煎熬，已經走出很遠的自己總會自動自發的把記憶中的景象塗上一層玫瑰色華澤。裡面的人物就像那些國外的老電影，像西部午後的花園洋房，像一幀一幀笨拙轉動的蹩腳旋轉木馬，是明媚到接近光源的過曝點，是瞳孔最深處的盲區。  
人們通常的稱謂是希望，是青春，是奪目耀眼的讓人心生畏懼。  
畢竟那段渾身都是幹勁的日子，所有人一起攜手並肩的日子，努力掙脫出泥潭的日子，暗自發誓我絕對要紅起來不要再做這些的日子，為了一點點進步就開心的全員脫光在樂屋跑來跑去的日子，  
都是要好好的鎖在小金庫才安心的，  
是他和他們無論何時都無法否認的原點。

或者，  
或者說，正是因為再也回不去，再也做不到，再也成為不了，再也無法拼湊整齊，所以才會倍加珍惜和緬懷。

真夏に降った雪のような それは儚い奇迹なんだ  
恍若盛夏落雪一般梦幻的奇迹  
真冬に咲いた 花のような いまは儚い记忆でも  
像隆冬时节盛开的花一样 即使是短暂的记忆

20代的村上脆弱又堅韌，愛哭，也喜歡撒嬌。  
我穿這件好不好看？  
今晚要不要一起走？  
我今天的表現有出槌嗎？  
頭髮顏色是不是要淺一點？  
20代的村上和橫山之間大概總是不缺這種問題，  
你來我往，樂此不疲。  
雖然橫山拿起手機的時候總是一副嫌棄的樣子，偶爾還會口是心非的對著那塊小小的茶色屏吐嘈出聲，但是回信的速度和嘴角的弧度卻根本沒有並沒有慢下來，整個人散發出來的我在戀愛氣場簡直讓人牙根發癢，不敲打之不足以平忿恨。

現在呢，那個大猩猩也只會對著新來的經紀人那張總是幹練不起來的臉キミタカ、キミタカ的呼來喝去。然後擺出一副無辜的樣子，沖他抱歉的眨眨眼睛，即使把臉繃得面無表情，卻也還是掩飾不住嘴角那點抑制不住的小小壞心。  
雖然通常的時候，他只會歪頭看著他疑惑著橫山先生你盯著我幹嘛。  
然後繼續進行  
キミタカ的呼喚大業，吝嗇的只留給他一個毛絨絨的栗色後腦勺。

30代的橫山保留著很多秘密。  
譬如他爲什麽還如此珍愛十幾年前的老人機，  
其中很大一部份原因是這些再也沒可能會見到的坦誠的可愛的愛嬌語氣。

都已經成長為沈穩的大人了嗎？  
縱然他心裡清楚大概他們的靈魂是同在的，但是隨著私下的隔閡越來越久，久到生活興趣愛好習慣朋友類型完全的不一樣又陌生，久到，橫山甚至開始認為，如果哪天村上帶回來一個女孩子讓他們互相認識介紹，他都完全可以有心理預期。  
嗯....好吧這是他在說大話。  
他雖然一方面遺憾於成長終究是件殘酷的事情，一方面也對必要的日益遠離表示理解和安心。  
但是啊....橫山心不在焉的一下一下轉著手裡那個黑色方盒  
心知肚明的雙方共同失聯很久之後，第一句話是睡衣要買哪個牌子的好，就有點太過分了吧？  
村上信五已經富有到攢夠買到一台時光機的錢了嗎？

這種奇奇怪怪的問題如果不是時光機的錯，那絕對只透露出一個信息，  
大概一定是那個怕寂寞的ヒナちゃん又不知道從哪裡冒出來的緣故。  
而面對ヒナちゃん的最佳人選一定是キミくん這件事，橫山裕還是沒有忘記和生疏的。  
雖然，還是覺得稍微有點害羞。

何況沒人可以比橫山裕更明確的知道村上信五這個人，  
一向是裸睡主義最虔誠的擁躉。

あなたに出会わなければ こんなに切なくて  
如果沒有與你相遇 就不會懂得這傷感  
胸を缔め付けることもなかった  
劇痛桎梏於胸懷

理智時常與費洛蒙桎梏抽條，不留一點罅隙。  
形神得以撕裂成一個詭譎的平衡 。  
靈魂遇到你時在跳舞，而笨重的身體則像一灘腐肉豎立在陡峭的叉路牌前。  
現實明晃晃的擺在中間，  
炙烤我如地獄。  
<<<<<<<<

片場的歡愉是暫時性的酩酊。

終於結束工作後的橫山得以放任所有的力氣和心情仰躺在車子座椅上，不斷跳動的數字帶著疲憊又歡樂的氣氛淹沒在了這不大的黑暗裡。  
這個時候他大概在直播吧？  
還是沒有？  
伸伸手指就可以得知的事情，偏偏卻不想要這麼做。  
大抵還是存了一份拆禮物那種擔憂又懼怕的心。

如果只是很平常的回覆他，或者說，對他盡一點他能夠做到的溫柔，那個傢伙絕對會把這種不經意的弱氣收到滴水不漏，一乾二淨，然後眨著那雙無辜像小鹿斑比的眼睛，輕描淡寫的告訴他那只不過是他發錯了消息，不好意思給他造成了困擾，讓他全然不要在意。  
客氣到把橫山裕氣得半死為止。  
畢竟那個憨態可掬任他又搓又扁的幼犬形象早就遠去了，要獲取抓撓柔軟肚皮的機會，  
那不如更有效一點的方法，

畢竟，這種時期，行動總是比言語來的有效的多。

沒想到更有效率的仍然是村上信五。  
在橫山裕任由腦袋還在一團糟糕的無意識打開家門的時候，他低頭盯著那雙他吐槽了好久的人字拖就這麼平常的擺在自家的玄關裡，忽然就有點記不清今日是哪月哪年。  
  
“歡迎回家。”  
“直播結束的好早。”  
  
像這種對話好像在很漫長的從前也發生過，橫山開始覺得他的大腦接受現狀的部份大概出了點障礙。  
他是在說....歡迎回來嗎？  
村上信五怕不是真的買了臺時光機搬到他家裡來，橫山克制著自己不要真的去四周尋找可疑的機器或者攝像機。  
可怕的是恍然如隔世的錯覺，更可怕的大概是他沒有多掙扎就無意識的回了話。  
就好像，從那個人處於這個空間內的某一個時刻起，一切又恢復了原本的樣子。有些事情，有些隔閡，有些綿長的分撥離析，從來就沒有發生過。  
  
村上看著他，笑著指了指茶几上的兩罐冰啤酒，  
橫山裕提了提手裡的手裡的超商塑料袋作為回答。

  
圍繞在他們兩個人之間那些漫長而又不自由的掙扎，從他神態自若的說出歡迎回來開始，就輕而易舉的被全然卸下。  
從收到簡訊開始一直被無意間攥緊的心，也終於被胸腔感知到了存在的鼓動，逐漸變得熱烈起來。  
畢竟，不論過了多久  
ヒナちゃん和キミくん，並不需要借助時光機，也還好好的留存於彼此的內心深處吧。

あなたに出会えなければ 强さも优しさも 知らないまま  
如果没能与你相遇 便無法感受這溫柔   
部屋の隅で泣いていた 何も见えずに  
只能無力於房间的角落里哭泣 

那些我願意去而又不願意去的地方，我想總有一天還是會去的。他們成為我心底一塊不可碰觸的秘隅，讓我在惶惶度日時繁常念起，自覺此身仍是瘋狂、單純、固執、感動的大哭。  
總於自由與不自由的祈貪之間徘徊游離，  
一切全部緣由於那個寒冷夜晚散落在我眼底的光亮。  
<<<<<<<<<<  
  
這個世界上有什麽不變？  
滄海不變，桑田不變。  
  
那如果，你的滄海桑田，忽然如龐貝古城，就這樣無聲的覆滅在一場無聲的浩劫之中了呢。  
  
他常常在想，當他看向他多年好友那雙黑亮的眼睛的時候，到底看到了什麽。  
他看到壓抑與彷徨了嗎，他看到了痛苦嗎。如果他看得到，那麼爲什麽，沒有早一點，再早一點，發現端倪。  
是不是早一點，再早一點，一切都不會變成現在這樣。  
是不是只要用心一點，再用心一點，他就不會傷心到這樣的程度。  
是不是有些事情即使再努力，也只是在莫比烏斯環上舉行賽跑，  
以為已經走出了很遠，一回頭，卻還是停留在起點。  
  
經歷過太多身不由己的離別后，也成長成爲了相應年紀的大人。他明白所有的事物都保持著原來的樣子，不會因任何人的離開而改變。這個道理他很早就知道，畢竟地球不會只因一個人而轉動，第二天的早晨，太陽依然會升起來。   
所以只能向前看，也必須要向前看才可以。  
但是總會有個沒有控制好的瞬間，  
那些，那些自責，遺憾，難過，不捨，寂寞，會隨著奔湧的血液迅速蔓延在身體各處。然後迅速的爬滿他心中那面白牆，把平整的一切肢解成支離破碎的不規則塵霧，絲毫不留點可以喘息的餘裕。

明明是擔心身邊這個還在悠閒喝啤酒的人，但是獨處的時間裡，情緒總是輕易如海浪般湧上耳畔。一陣陣思緒回潮徘蕩過後，明明是盛夏庸熱的夜，也只會覺得四體生涼。  
有隻手沒有任何預兆的搭在了他的肩上，手心的溫度從那個小小的接觸面逐漸擴大，快要灼痛他的熱源。村上輕輕的捏了捏他的肩。

“吶，我跟你說哦。”被啤酒浸染過的嗓音像流沙質的奶黃包內餡，又像燒過頭的蘋果糖，平緩的流進橫山的耳蝸。低啞的聲線卻怎麼樣都掩蓋不住尾音那點已經變成習慣的親暱。  
“前幾天呢，小千第一次會去自己開門了欸。”  
不管是我，是你，是所有人，大家都是在不斷不斷的自我成長和生活。  
“不管是用哪根逗貓棒，比起來她都更喜歡去自己夠住門鎖。”  
他一定是找到了一條最會開心的，最適合自己的路。  
“所以呢，我看她玩的那麼開心，也就放棄了再去拿個別的東西把她找回來的心。雖然，自己坐在客廳看電視的時候，是真的會有些寂寞。”  
所以，並不是ヨコ哪裡的錯，也不要再，把負擔都壓在自己身上了。  
雖然我知道，脫離一個熟悉的懷抱後，是絕對會感到寂寞的吧。

橫山偏過頭，看著那雙琥珀色的眼睛因為吸收了光線逐漸變得深遠，忽然就有些不受控的，伸出手掌覆了上去。  
是不是只要碰觸就會得知，這雙下垂的眼角裡，到底都承擔了什麼樣的心情。  
忽然就有點心臟疼。

村上信五這個人啊....  
古蹟之所以是古蹟，大多是倚仗歲月風花的傷痕才得而，  
而人成長到如此的歲月，該是忍受了多殘忍的痛苦拔節呢。  
面對痛苦的時候，最痛苦的是什麼呢？  
大概是即使自己也痛得要死，卻還是在關心別人到底受了多少的傷吧。  
所以你究竟是因為寂寞，還是因為寂寞的同時覺得我會更寂寞，所以才會這樣做？

大概，沒準，痛苦也是件好的事情。  
因為只有忠誠的履行“在活著”這件事情，才會痛苦，也因為真切的感知到痛苦，才會深刻的認識到我是在有意識的生活。  
離別時有多痛，喜歡的心情，就有多強，  
那這人生一半以上時光，曾經把手言歡的回憶，到底都不是虛度。  
我們彼此有著不斷不斷的陰暗、執著、妥協和貪念，  
大大小小的缺陷、怯弱和痴嗔。  
是骯髒的要死，又純潔的要命。  
是世界上最不可修補的不完美。  
是不願意放棄到最後一刻都想要維持這一切，  
也是即使不咬緊舌尖就會哽咽也要站在一起送夥伴面向新的世界。

那就從來不會有什麼背叛和變質可言。

感受到睫毛在手心有些不安的蹭動，橫山拿開手，順便很有興致的捏了捏那個日益變圓的臉頰。  
“你是不是真的變胖了。”  
回答他的只有手指上那兩個尖尖的牙印和一個下垂眼一點也沒有威脅力的瞪視。

“你不問我今天為什麼會來。”  
在沙發裡窩好了一個姿勢，村上在心裡感慨布藝沙發果然還是比自己的地板要舒服那麼一點點。  
“來參觀睡衣牌子的？”橫山舒展了一下身體，拿起了濕漉漉的啤酒罐。  
“裝什麼傻啊你。”手臂遭受了一個不輕不癢的捶打。  
“嘶...瘀青了你看沒看到。”  
“你不要以為我沒看到你的週記。”

在非常沒有營養的幼稚園生吵架之後，橫山扶了扶那幅平光的黑框眼鏡。  
“我只是覺得，有時也是需要一個出口的吧。”  
既然是這麼難得的場景，那稍微坦承一點，好像也不是壞事。  
“繃太緊的話我當然會擔心，所以必要時候把我當出口，不也是件很好的事情？或者，把這裡當做入口，也是一樣的。”  
村上難得的沒有立刻嫌棄他這種太隱晦的措辭，只是沈默著，沈默著，輕輕叫了他一聲。  
“阿橫，”  
那雙殺傷力太過強大的圓眼睛直直地靠了過來，橫山非常唾棄自己的咽了下口水。  
“你是在開黃腔嗎？”

村上信五你真的是笨蛋吧。

あなたに赠りたい ただ、「爱されていてね…」と  
而你想要赠给我的 只是「被爱着…」

漫長的青春裡面我們是否就這樣相依為命走過一生了呢？  
他從來不敢說永遠。  
因為不知道將來能否溫柔平和的度過一生，不知道是否有人願意耐心和從容的對待你的敏感和暴躁。  
甚至不知道，我們會走到哪裡，前方有什麼樣的風景和遭遇。  
甚至連離開都圈不出一個大致的區域。

既然將來是幻夢中的迷霧，昨日是只能夠背靠住的傷懷  
那，在只能環抱住的，只能牢牢握住的「現在」，  
多依靠我一點，多貼近我一點，  
即使我們根本沒有時間傷感，  
即使我們要比其他人先振作起來，  
即使我們誰也不知道以後的路要怎麼走，  
即使還會爭吵，  
還會焦頭爛額，  
還會有各種各樣的無力感，  
還要全憑滿心的孤勇咬著牙赤腳行走在混濁不見底的急流中，

也，  
請多一點的靠近我身邊吧。

目を闭じれば すぐそこに あなたがいる  
闭上眼睛就能看见 你就在我身旁いまでも まだ 目を闭じれば すぐそこに あなたがいる  
现在闭上眼睛也能够看见 你就在我身旁

“睡衣品牌這種東西也沒必要糾結了吧。”  
比起巧辯能言，最後還是選擇最直接有效的欺身而上比較好一點。  
“反正，”  
真正比拼效率的時刻橫山裕總有信心不會輸掉，  
“你現在也不太需要它。”

**Author's Note:**

> もしも愿いがひとつ 叶うのなら もう一度触れてほしい  
> 生まれて良かったと感じれた あの朝日に照らされて  
> Before darkness and the shadow of death


End file.
